Caminhos que chegam ao coração
by Misaki-K
Summary: Kagome era uma típica garota urbana. Trabalhava, estudava e levava uma vida normal. Até começar a ser perseguida por estranhas pessoas e, conseqüentemente, descobrir que seu destino estava bem longe do que ela imaginava. InuKag, MirSan, SessRin
1. Aquele que anda nas sombras

**Caminhos que chegam ao coração**

Resenha - Kagome era uma típica garota urbana. Trabalhava, estudava e levava uma vida normal. Até começar a ser perseguida por estranhas pessoas e, conseqüentemente, descobrir que seu destino estava bem longe do que ela imaginava. Da mesma autora da fic em constante hiatus "." Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Rin

Nota - Mesmo que não pareça, esse será uma fic de romance. Mas também (por incrível que pareça) terá ação. Será Inu/Kag, Mir/San e Sess/Rin. Só que demorará um pouquinho para os casais se juntarem XD Não sei se me sairei bem nessa fic...Mas, espero que sim T-T

Quanto a minha outra fic...Eh...Não vai dar para continuá-la pois ela tomou um rumo diferente do que eu imaginava, então...Vou ter que começar a escrevê-la de novo u.u' Até isso acontecer...divirtam-se com essa "

Boa leitura

 -----------------------

**Disclaimer**: Se InuYasha me pertencesse... Eu não faria um Disclaimer, certo? ;D

 -----------------------

A menina caminhava alegremente pelas ruas de Tókio. Tinha conseguido um emprego e, se deus quisera, finalmente poderia ter a sua liberdade. Dentro de um mês iria morar com sua amiga, Sango. Se conheciam desde pequena e a criação de Sango fora igual a dela, o que a fazia, como Kagome, desejar sair o mais rápido possível da casa dos pais.   
Chegou em casa e pode escutar o mais calmo e adorável silencio. Riu pra si própria enquanto dava graças a deus ao fato de seus pais não estarem em casa. Subiu calmamente cada degrau de sua antiga casa. Na verdade, era um templo. Sua família era herdeira de toda aquela imensa região. Kagome sempre pensara em como poderiam construir mais coisas ali. Largou a mochila em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha e pegou uma roupa limpa e confortável dentro do armário para depois, seguir para o banheiro.   
Despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Sentou na borda enquanto via a água lentamente encher o grande recipiente. Pensava em como seria bom se pudesse sair daquela casa naquele instante mesmo. Mas ainda tinha coisas a resolver. Os pais de Sango comprariam o apartamento no centro de Tókio e seus pais pagariam as primeiras contras. Depois seria com elas duas. Teriam que trabalhar duro para pagar o aluguel e todas as contas. Dariam conta...   
Depois de um tempo desfrutando da água morna, saiu do banheiro já pronta. Penteou os cabelos e voltou a sair de casa.

 -----------------------

- Até quem enfim, Kagome! - dizia Sango ao ver a amiga entrar na garagem pegando logo sua guitarra.

A música era a única distração para Kagome. Aliás, a música e os estudos. Tinha formado uma banda com Sango à mais ou menos dois anos atrás. Era formada de Kagome, na guitarra e vocal, Sango no baixo, Miroku, na bateria, e Kouga no contra-baixo. Eram todos muito amigos e se divertiam bastante juntos.

- Da pra começar logo?! - disse Miroku apoiando-se na bateria.

- Claro, claro - Kagome disse alargando um sorriso. Adorava ficar com eles...

_haruka na hoshizora ni   
yume wa mada miemasu ka?   
osanai ano hi yori   
azayaka desu ka? _

Você ainda pode ver seus sonhos   
no céu estrelado e distante ?   
Eles são mais vividos agora   
do que quando você era criança?

_mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi   
nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro _

Quando alguém esquece de colocar as emoções   
que transbordam em seu coração para descansar   
elas queimam na cor da paixão

_tatoe tookute mo   
kitto tadoritsukeru   
tsuyoku shinjite'ta   
ano hi no watashi ga   
ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru _

Eu costumava acreditar, sem duvidas   
Que poderia alcançar meus sonhos   
Não importando o quão distantes eles estivessem   
Mas o "eu" daquele tempo agora está adormecido em meu coração

_GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni   
yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou _

Sonhos são mais frágeis e passageiros que uma rosa de vidro   
Então, porque estamos destinados a sonhar?

_futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte   
ai ni narenai koto mo atte _

As vezes, dois sonhos podem se transformar em amor   
Mas também há vezes em que isso não acontece

_hito wa hitori da to   
wakariaitai no ni   
nante muzukashii   
kotoba wa muryoku de   
toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru _

Mesmo que estejam sozinhas   
as pessoas querem compartilhar seus sentimentos   
mas às vezes, é tão difícil.   
Palavras são impotentes para expressar os sentimentos de alguém   
E às vezes elas machucam como facas prateadas

_hito wa hitori da to   
wakariaitai no ni   
nante muzukashii   
kotoba wa muryoku de   
toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni... _

Mesmo que estejam sozinhas   
As pessoas querem compartilhar seus sentimentos   
Mas às vezes, é tão difícil.   
Palavras são impotentes para expressar os sentimentos de alguém   
E às vezes elas machucam como facas prateadas

_tatoe tookute mo   
kitto tadoritsukeru   
tsuyoku shinjite'ta   
ano hi no watashi ga   
ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru _

Eu costumava acreditar, sem duvidas   
Que poderia alcançar meus sonhos   
Não importando o quão distantes eles estivessem   
Mas o "eu" daquele tempo agora está adormecido em meu coração

 -----------------------

- Está chegando a hora...

- Hai...Eu sei...

- Quando acontecer, quero que você esteja lá. Quero que proteja a garota! Ela será muito importante para todos...

- Hai...

 -----------------------

**Capitulo I - **"Aquele que anda nas sombras"

- Se não correr vai se atrasar, InuYasha - dizia uma mulher de, aparentemente, 30 anos sentada na bancada da pia da cozinha.

- Até, Kikyou...- disse o garoto friamente ao se despedir da mulher que agora abria um jornal.

- Até...

InuYasha trabalhava para a Corporação Yumenai. A empresa mexia com projetos científicos das mais variadas espécies. O trabalho dele, no entanto, era proteger esses projetos. E, agora, teria que proteger uma estudante do colegial prestes a descobrir todos os poderes ocultos de seus ancestrais.

Todos falavam de inuyasha com um certo receio. O passado do hanyou era um mistério para todos. Sobre sua família, só sabiam que tinha um youkai completo como irmão mais velho. Vivia a 8 meses com a bióloga, Kikyou. Há quem dizia que eles tinham um caso, mas na verdade eles não se gostavam muito.   
Kikyou foi namorada do irmão mais velho de InuYasha a muito tempo. Desde que Sesshoumaru viajou para a França eles não se vêem. A bióloga diz já ter esquecido o youkai...Mas há quem duvide.

- Está atrasado, InuYasha - disse um velho homem sentado atrás de uma enorme e brilhante mesa.

- Gomen - InuYasha diz sentando-se a frente do homem. O chefe do meio-youkai pega uma pasta dentro de uma gaveta fechada a chave e a coloca de frente para InuYasha. O hanyou olha desconfiado para a azulada pasta em cima da mesa. Olha uma vez para o chefe e depois pega a pasta, abrindo-a. Vê a foto de uma garota de mais ou menos 19 anos, morena, pele pálida e muito bonita. O que atraiu bastante o meio-youkai. Mais abaixo continham os dados da colegial.

**Nome**: Kagome Higurashi**   
Idade**: 18 anos**   
Naturalidade**: Tókio   
**Status**: Descendente direta da Sacerdotisa Nidoríku. Há 500 eras atrás, Nidoríku era a sacerdotisa mais forte do país. Exterminava grandes youkais em pouco tempo. Morreu ao travar uma luta de 7 dias e 7 noites contra fortes youkais. Não conseguiu purificá-los e acabou aprisionando a sua própria alma e as dos youkais em seu coração dando origem a Shikon no Tama, uma jóia que anos mais tarde aumentaria os poderes de muitos demônios da Era Feudal. Sua alma continua dentro da jóia, tentando purificar os youkais. Kagome Higurashi será a pessoa que acabará de vez com esses youkais.

Acabando de ler, InuYasha olha para Miyouga com um singelo sorriso no rosto. O velho já sabia o que InuYasha estava pensando...

- Esta atrasado novamente, InuYasha - diz o velho Miyouga acendendo um charuto.

- Atrasado pra que? - fala o hanyou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Para a escola...

 -----------------------

- Sango!!!!!!!!! - grita uma menina de longos cabelos negros e expressivos olhos castanhos correndo ao encontro da amiga que a tanto tempo não via.

- Rin!!!!!!!!! - gritou Sango em resposta. Sentia muitas saudade daquela menina. Não a via a uns 3 anos. Admita estar surpresa com a volta inesperada da garota.

Rin havia ido estudar em Paris. Depois que ela se foi...tiveram que arranjar outro contra-baixo. As duas conversavam alegremente, contando tudo o que acontecera nesses 3 anos separadas.

- E...Onde está Kagome-chan??? - perguntou Rin com os olhos brilhando. Ela e Kagome foram criadas juntas. Eram praticamente irmãs.

- Ela deve estar com Miroku por ae... - responde Sango com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- E-ela e Miroku...Estão... Namorando??? - diz Rin, surpresa.

- Eh...

-------

- Você já estudou para a prova de amanhã? - diz Kagome tentando fazer outra coisa a não ser ficar se agarrando com Miroku

- uhum - sussurra Miroku, sem parar de beijar o pescoço da menina.

- Para, Miroku!

- Que foi, Kagome? - disse em surpresa - Eu te machuquei?

- Não... Não é isso - levanta - É que nós estamos em um lugar publico...

Kagome vai andando em direção a escola, completamente vermelha. Miroku, que ainda estava sentado no banco da pracinha, olha a sua volta e pôde ver que a maioria das velhinhas que ali estavam, olhavam pra cara dele.   
O sinal bate e todos seguem para suas respectivas salas. Miroku e Sango do 2-A e Kagome e Rin do 2-B. Ao chegar na sala, Kagome fica surpresa ao ver sua irmãzinha sentada em seu lugar. A colegial corre para abraçá-la.

- Onee-chaaan!!!! - diz Kagome com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Ah...Para com isso sua boba! - diz - Parece que não nos vemos a dois séculos!

- Três anos é quase três séculos pra mim.

O professor chega na sala e todos sentam em seus devidos lugares. O homem alto e de negros olhos senta-se em sua cadeira e começa a fazer a chamada. Ao terminá-la ele se levanta e fica de frente pra turma, segurando um papel.

- Hoje nós daremos boas-vindas a um novo aluno. Ele veio de Nagano, com sua família e agora estudará conosco. - diz o professor caminhando até a porta. - Pode entrar, meu rapaz.

Cabelos prateados, olhos amarelados, calça jeans, blusa da escola...lindo. Era o que todas as meninas da turma observavam. Até Kagome que a pouco estava com seu namorado, olhava o garoto com um certo interesse.   
- Meu nome é InuYasha. Espero me dar bem com vocês. - o professor aponta um lugar atrás de Kagome. Um novo sorriso se forma nos lábios do hanyou ao reconhecê-la.

_-to be continue-_

**Ok ok...Sei que ta pequeno...Mas é o Maximo que minha cabecinha permitiu T-T Espero que vocês gostem!! E sinto muito...muitíssimo mesmo pela outra fic. Se alguém quiser me ajudar a continuá-la... EU ACEITO!! - Chegou numa parte na qual eu travei legal... O capitulo II dessa fic ja ta pronto Quem quiser ler... Comente!! Bom, era só isso... Reviews!!!!! PLX .**

_**Musica: **Scarlet - Ayashi no Ceres   
_   
**Bjx,   
Misaki**


	2. Conhecendo seu coração

Eu caminhava tranqüilamente por aquela floresta. Sabia que algo estava por vir... Mas tinha que encontrá-lo. Não podia negar que o amava... Apesar de ser um ser puro e não poder me envolver com outros seres, não conseguia esconder meus sentimentos por aquele Youkai.  
O que poderia ser pior, aos olhos dos outros? Se ainda fosses humano... Nunca quis desistir da idéia de que poderíamos ter uma chance. Talvez se ele virasse humano... Mas era pura ilusão. Não existia maneira alguma dele virar humano. Takayuki...

- Enfim você chegou! - disse vindo na minha direção. Percebeu meu olhar triste e distante. Então, me abraçou.

Retribuí o abraço. Queria poder ficar ali durante séculos. Ficaria... Se pudesse. Eu o amava e sabia que ele também nutria tais sentimentos por mim.  
Continuamos abraçados por algum tempo. Até que ele se separou de mim e perguntou o que se passava.

- Eu...te amo - disse deixando sinceras lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Nunca chorava por motivo algum... - Eu... Não tenho muito tempo. Só queria que soubesse o quanto te amo e que sempre acreditei que, um dia, ficaríamos juntos...

Olhei no fundo da sua alma. Podia ver a tristeza eminente em seus acinzentados olhos. Seus longos cabelos violetas dançavam de acordo com o vento. Foi a ultima imagem que eu vi. Melhor dizendo... A ultima imagem que guardei eternamente em minha mente....

- Ni... Nidoríku...

--

**Cap II - **Conhecendo o seu coração

Ele caminha até o lugar apontado pelo professor. Ao passar por Kagome, o hanyou sente uma atração estranha. Uma energia diferente vinha da menina que não parava de olhá-lo. Sentou-se e tentou, de todas as maneiras, prestar atenção na aula. Mas a energia emanada daquela garota não o deixava se concentrar.

- _"Será que ela é tão poderosa assim?" - _pensa - _"Como pode...Ela ser uma sacerdotisa e não se dar conta de seus próprios poderes?"_

As aulas correram naturalmente. Tirando o fato de que a presença do meio-youkai incomodava Kagome.

- Como assim? - perguntava Rin, diante da conclusão que a irmã chegara.

- Não sei... Parece que nos conhecemos. A presença dele... Me intriga! - responde Kagome sentando em um banquinho do pátio.

- Eu hein... 'Cê só pode estar dormindo pouco demais... - diz Rin levantando - Eu vou comprar um _refri _quer um também?

- Não... Obrigada. - responde sorrindo para a irmã.

InuYasha se sentia desnorteado naquele imenso prédio. Procurava Kagome com os olhos, mas não conseguia a achar. Praguejou mentalmente ao sentir algo vibrando em seu bolso. Pegou o aparelho e abriu para ver quem ligava.

restricted

- _"Só podia ser você, neh" - _pensou enquanto desligava o celular - Você acha que me engana, Kikyou...

- InuYasha? É o seu nome...não é?

- É sim... Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita... - responde InuYasha.

- Kagome... Higurashi Kagome - diz a menina com um tímido sorriso na face.

--

Depois das aulas eles se encontraram na praça em frente ao colégio. Kagome tinha apresentado seus amigos e agora iriam todos dar um _"rolé" _no shopping.

- InuYasha-kun... Como é Nagano??? - pergunta uma curiosa Sango.

- Me chame só de InuYasha, Sango. - diz - Nagano é comum... Como qualquer outra cidade.

Eles conversam bastante, lancham e vão ao cinema. Na fila do ingresso, InuYasha repara em cada detalhe em Kagome. Era muito bonita, sem duvidas. Mas o fato de ter alguém a abraçando, o intimidava.

- _"Ela é um projeto, InuYasha... Um projeto!!" - _pensa.

Compraram o ingresso para o filme e seguiram para a sala. Já sentados, Sango lembra da pipoca e do refrigerante. Como ninguém se ofereceu, Kagome foi obrigada a ir comprar as guloseimas.

- Eu vou com você, então. - se oferece, InuYasha.

Eles saem da sala e fitam a fila da lanchonete por alguns segundos. Olham um para a cara do outro. Uma gota surge no topo da cabeça de ambos.

- Acho que só vou ver esse filme em DVD - comenta Kagome.

InuYasha sorri e puxa Kagome para a fila. Se demorassem mais para entrar na fila, só chegariam na hora dos créditos.

-meia hora depois...-

- Cadê o InuYasha e a Kagome, hein? - diz Rin com a barriga roncando e o cinema todo olhando pra ela.

-na fila-

- Aff...Só faltam mais duas pessoas... - diz Kagome sentindo um certo alívio. Se sentia estranha na presença do hanyou.

- Você sempre morou aqui? - pergunta InuYasha.

- Sim...Desde que nasci. - responde, sorrindo. - Eu moro num templo xintoísta. Templo Higurashi. Já ouviu falar?

- Não. - responde InuYasha caminhando mais pra frente. Mais uma pessoa e eles seriam atendidos. - Você e aquele garoto... São namorados, né?

- Eu e Miroku? - pergunta - Sim sim... Namoramos a pouco tempo. Mas eu gosto dele. O ruim é que ele é muuuito ciumento '

Finalmente Kagome e InuYasha são atendidos. Depois de pegar os refrigerantes e as pipocas eles param em frente a porta da sala. Pensam um pouco... Olham um pra cara do outro e saem dali, se dirigindo para o jardim central do shopping.  
Conversam muito e riem muito. Kagome já estava mais a vontade com o hanyou. Ele parecia mais simpático com ela.

- Quando que você faz aniversário? - pergunta InuYasha enchendo a mão de pipoca.

- Hum... - ela pensa um pouco - Amanhã eu faço 18 anos!!

- Puxa...Que legal! - diz - _"Então...É amanhã?"_

Os dois comem o resto da pipoca e tomam os refrigerantes. Uma hora depois os amigos se encontram.

- Então vocês estão aí, né! - diz Sango, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Porque não levaram as pipocas e os refrigerantes pra sala? - pergunta Miroku furioso por Kagome ter preferido ficar com o novo aluno - Poderiam ter pelo menos levado lá pra gente... E depois podiam fazer o que quiser. Porque não termina a tarde mostrando seu novo apartamento para ele, Kagome?

- Êpa... Não quero causar confusão! - diz calmamente InuYasha, se levantando. - Acho melhor eu ir embora... Tchau, Kagome! Tchau, Meninas!

- Tchau, InuYasha! - Kagome se despede com um olhar triste. Logo, volta seu olhar para Miroku - Precisamos conversar!

--

- Qual o seu problema, Miroku? - depois da ceninha que Miroku armou no shopping, Kagome o levou até seu apartamento para ter uma "conversinha" - O que você acha que eu estava fazendo com InuYasha?

- Eu...Kagome... Me desculpe - o garoto andava de um lado para o outro. Gostava muito de Kagome, mas não podia negar que estava furioso com o que acontecera momentos atrás. - Foi um ato impensado!

- Pois espero que você pense mais com a sua próxima namorada!

O que significava aquilo? Ela estava terminando com ele? Só por causa de uma discussãozinha boba? Não podia acreditar que oito meses de namoro pudessem terminar daquele jeito.

- Você... Está terminando comigo? - pergunta caindo, literalmente, no sofá.

- Estou, Miroku... - Kagome senta no sofá do lado. Sua franja ocultava sua expressão triste. Era melhor assim. Não gostava de chorar na frente dos outros. - Eu não quero enganá-lo mais... Eu gosto muito de você... Mas não dá mais para continuar assim!

- Eu prometo mudar e...

- Mas agora eu não quero mais! - Kagome não deixa o rapaz continuar. Vai até a porta e a abre, esperando Miroku sair. - Por favor... Espero que me perdoe...

Kagome diz as ultimas palavras tão baixo que Miroku nem percebe, saindo do apartamento deixando vestígios de sua indagação.  
A menina senta em seu sofá e começa a chorar, acabando por dormir ali mesmo.

--

O irritante barulho do despertador o tira de seu magnífico sono. Não acreditava que teria que levantar as 4:30 da matina para viajar. _"Merda! Justamente num dia que eu estou de ressaca!" _Levanta, poe 2000 yenes na cabeceira da cama, se veste, pega sua mala e, antes de sair do quarto, olha para o corpo nu da prostituta deitada em sua cama. _"Espero que consiga tomar um rumo melhor para sua vida..." _pensa.  
Depois que recebeu o telefonema da Corporação Yumenai, teve que resolver rapidamente todos seus assuntos pendentes para que pudesse viajar sem peso na consciência. Kagura poderia ser uma prostituta, mas era alguém em que Sesshoumaru "confiava" e sabia que podia contar com ela depois de dois longos anos de "convívio".  
Logo o avião chegaria e então, dentro de algumas horas, estaria em Tókio para mais um serviço. Tudo que queria saber era o porque de sua presença ser tão importante para a empresa.

- O que minha presença tem haver com InuYasha e a reencarnação daquela sacerdotisa?

--

- Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida...

Todos cantavam animadamente parabéns para a menina sentada no meio da rodinha de amigos. Nesta roda, incluía Sango, InuYasha, Rin, Kouga, Houjo, Ayame, Rika, Eri e Lina. Mas parecia que a garota não estava muito feliz.  
Depois dos parabéns Sango cortou o bolo e distribuiu para as pessoas presentes. Não pioraria as coisas pedindo para Kagome dar o primeiro pedaço. Depois que todos comeram, beberam e foram embora só sobraram Kagome, Sango, Rin e InuYasha.

- Já deve estar escurecendo, pessoal - diz Kagome se levantando e pegando sua bolsa.

- É... - diz Sango - Então eu vou pra casa Tchau K-chan, Rin-chan e InuYasha!!

- Tchau! - respondem todos em uníssono.

InuYasha resolveu acompanhar as duas meninas até a casa delas. Sabia que não passaria daquela noite. Chegando no templo Higurashi Rin agradece por InuYasha ter levado elas até lá e sobe reclamando por estar apertada para ir ao banheiro.

- Arigatou... InuYasha - diz a menina fazendo a reverência costumeira do país.

- Não precisa agradecer...

--

Comecei a subir os primeiros de muitos degraus até chegar ao topo. Olhei para baixo e pude perceber que InuYasha ainda estava lá. Aqueles olhos dourados escondiam muita coisa e eu ia descobrir o que era. Acenei para ele quando percebi que estava o encarando demais. Ele acenou de volta, mas continuou lá.  
Ignorei meu pensamento e continuei caminhando até poder ver Rin de joelhos no chão. No início um sorriso escapou de meus lábios... Pensei que não passasse de uma brincadeira. Mas quando cheguei mais perto pude ver sangue por todo local e minha mãe no colo de Rin. Morta...  
Naquele momento eu não conseguia mais controlar meu corpo. Tudo foi ficando preto... Até eu não sentir mais nada...

--

- AAAAAAHHHHHH

InuYasha estava pronto para ir embora. A Yumenai poderia ter se confundido com a data da manifestação. Foi quando o hanyou ouviu um grito. Subiu as escadarias do templo o mais depressa possível. Ao chegar no local de onde veio o grito, o meio-youkai pôde ver Kagome totalmente transformada. Seus olhos estavam cinzas e tinha arranhados por todo seu rosto.  
Aquilo que não poderia acontecer, aconteceu. Um erro fatal da Corporação Yumenai. Um erro que poderá mudar a vida de todos ali dentro.

--

- O que você está dizendo é um absurdo!!! - fala o velho Miyouga acendendo o sétimo charuto desde que InuYasha chegou com a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Nidoríku. - É claro que eu tenho certeza!! A corporação nunca se enganou!!

InuYasha estava sentado no sofá da sala do velho patrão. Kagome continuava desmaiada no colo do hanyou. Ele não tirava os olhos da colegial. Nunca tinha visto tanto poder em toda sua vida. Muito ódio contido dentro de Kagome.

- Desculpe... Continue, InuYasha. Por favor! - disse Miyouga desligando o telefone. - más noticias se espalham rápido...

- A família dela... Mataram todos da família dela!

O avô, o irmão, a mãe... Se Rin estivesse lá também estaria morta. Mas, porque tanta crueldade? Quem teria feito aquela barbaridade? Esperava uma resposta de Miyouga. Mas parecia que ele é que não sabia mesmo.

- E a irmã? Onde está? - pergunta Miyouga apagando o que sobrou do charuto.

- Está na sala ao lado. Ela está muito nervosa...

InuYasha continuava a encarar Kagome. Pensava no que a garota ia fazer agora com, praticamente, toda sua família morta.

- O que pensa em fazer, InuYasha?

O meio-youkai pensou por alguns minutos. Até chegar a conclusão adequada.

- Alugue dois apartamentos, velho. - disse levantando com Kagome no colo.

- Pra que?

- Sesshoumaru não está vindo pra cá? - perguntou. O velho Miyouga fez que sim com a cabeça - Então! Eu fico com Kagome e ele fica com Rin. Cuidaremos delas.

_continua_

**Nota - Yo minna!! Poxa vida...Quase ninguém comentou misaki-chan com olhos lacrimejantes T-T Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Eu odiei u.u'**

**Respondendo aos comentários **

**Naru: **Arigatou, miga! Você sempre lê minha fics, neh - Valeu mesmo!! É sempre bom contar com sua opinião

**Dark Leoh: **Titiooo... Arigatou Gozaimasu por ler e comentar Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Babi: **Aew, babi-chaaan Thanx Thanx por comentar!! Seu comentário valeu muito!! Continua lendo, onegai!! ó.o

**K-Ohse: **Muiiiiito obrigada pelo comentario V Exigente? Imagina / Acho que os leitores tem que ser exigentes mesmo Mas a K-chan gosta muito do Miroku... Mas nãoo ama, entende? E quanto os capitulos maiores...ern... Eu prometo tentar XD

**Muito obrigada a todos que leram e não comentaram. Se não gostaram da fic, deixem reviews para que eu possa estar ciente disso. Dêem idéias de fanfics! Eu posso tentar fazer e se quiserem algum adiantamentosinho (naum prometo nda, hein û.u) me adicionem no msn **

**Até o próximu capítulo  
Kissus! **

**obs: gente...eu sou a Mireille-K daquela fanfic "Algo em seu olhar" O.o Ahn...entaum ta... xauzinhu XD**


End file.
